


D & S

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Kisses, non verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: A little fluff





	D & S

**Author's Note:**

> Laying in bed listening to Adell

Stiles slid back the heavy door, stepped into the loft and looked around. Derek was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Stiles smiled and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. A half hour later he placed dinner on the table, cleaned up the pot and walked over to Derek. 

He bent down and kissed Derek lightly on the cheek and whispered “dinner is ready”. Then ascended the spiral staircase to the bedroom. Derek watched him with a small smile on his lips. He placed his book on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. 

On the table he found a nice little dinner just for one. He sat and ate, enjoying the delicious meal and smiling. He placed his plate in the sink and then check the door lock, turned off the lights and headed up the staircase to his bedroom. 

He stopped at the door and gazed on Stiles spread out on the bed sleeping peacefully. He smiled and crossed to the bed and bent to kissed Stiles cheek, and whispered “I love you”


End file.
